


The Single Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Grethan - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grayson hates when Ethan gets like this, even though he understands his frustration after a long, uncomfortable flight and their trouble in the airport when a large group of fans had shown up, delaying their journey and pissing off the airport security. He knows Ethan doesn’t handle tiredness well, and as tough as he tries to act, he hates when people are pissed off at him like the airport staff was. Grayson knows that, but he wished Ethan wouldn’t take it out on him, it’s not like he booked this stupid single room on purpose.~Just your classic forced to share a bed story. Youse all know what comes next.Listen, okay, I know this is a controversial ship, but you know its secretely your fave. It's so hard to find good grethan fics, so here's something for the poor souls like myself who love this ship (but feel a little guilty about it)





	1. Chapter 1

“Fucks sake, Gray. You’re a fucking idiot!” Ethan is pulling his overnight bag along behind him, his shoulders slumped,   
his body aching with tiredness after their flight.

“Fuck off, E. Not like I did it on purpose? You think I wanted to spend the night sharing a bed with your fat ass?”

“Who said anything about sharing, asshole? You’re the one who booked the stupid single room, you’re sleeping on the floor.” 

They’re reached their room now and Ethan flings down his bag to swipe the key card roughly through the lock, jangling the handle with frustration when the little light flashes red instead of green. Grayson rolls his eyes and reaches to grab the card out of Ethan’s hands, pulling his hand back when Ethan shoves it away unkindly, swiping the card again with a growl and kicking the door open when it eventually unlocks.

Grayson trails in behind his brother, trying hard not to show his hurt on his face. He hates when Ethan gets like this, even though he understands his frustration after a long, uncomfortable flight and their trouble in the airport when a large group of fans had shown up, delaying their journey and pissing off the airport security. He knows Ethan doesn’t handle tiredness well, and as tough as he tries to act, he hates when people are pissed off at him like the airport staff was. Grayson knows that, but he wished Ethan wouldn’t take it out on him, it’s not like he booked this stupid single room on purpose.

“The one time I let you book something, Gray. Whatever.” Ethan is already pulling off his joggers, his shoes lying abandoned by the door. He pulls a pillow from the single bed and chucks it on the floor, flinging the comforter from the bed on top. Grayson feels his eyes stinging. He looks away, busying himself with his bag, not looking up till he hears the slam of the bathroom door. 

Grayson presses the heels of his palms into his eyes, hard, willing the stupid tears back into his skull. He is not going to cry over this, Ethan would never let him hear the end of it. He can survive one night sleeping on the floor, no biggie. Even though his back is aching after the long hours trapped in his aeroplane seat… He can do this.

He takes his time getting undressed, stripping down to just his boxers and pulling on an old, comfy tshirt that he likes to wear as pyjamas. Glancing in the mirror, he realises that its Ethan’s old tshirt, and considers changing, but decides that would just be petty. 

He can hear the water running in the bathroom, and sets about making up his bed while he waits for the bathroom to free up. He folds the comforter in half, deciding he’d be better off lying on it instead of under it, hopefully it won’t be too cold.

Grayson tries not to notice than Ethan doesn’t even look at him when he eventually stomps out of the bathroom and vaults straight into the bed, turning his back on Grayson and pulling the duvet right up to his chin. His pointy green hood is up, so Grayson can’t see him at all.

He brushes his teeth quickly, and splashes some water on his face. He stares at himself in the mirror, seeing so much of Ethan in his reflection that he has to turn away. He turns off the bathroom light when he’s finished, plunging the hotel room into darkness, and closes the door softly. He pulls on a pair of socks and a hoodie in an attempt to keep warm, and lowers himself onto the comforter, his tired body aching in protest. He can hear the far off purr of the traffic outside, and Ethan’s soft breathing. 

A band of light streams in from the gap between the closed curtains, illuminating Ethan’s silhouette on the bed. Grayson hugs his own wrists to his chest, trying not to shiver. As he watches Ethan’s figure rising and falling in time with his breaths in the dark, Grayson feels pinpricks behind his eyelids He hates being this close to Ethan, but feeling so far away.

Grayson lies awake for a few hours, eventually giving into the tears when he decides Ethan must be asleep. He keeps as quiet as he can, not wanting to wake his brother up. He sniffles into the sleeves of his hoodie, curled up small to keep warm, even though the room isn’t that cold.

“Gray?” Ethan’s voice startles Grayson, and he freezes, hoping Ethan hasn’t heard him crying. “Gray? Are you awake?”

“No.” Grayson’s voice sounds small and pathetic, even to his own ears. He holds his breath, the silence making him nervous. 

Ethan doesn’t reply for several long moments, but after a while, Grayson hears the rustle of the duvet being pushed back. “C’mere.” Ethan’s voice is low and rumbly, and Grayson lets out the breath he had been holding, the noise of it sounding like a gasp in the quiet room. He scrambles up, not even feeling embarrassed at his eagerness, just glad that Ethan seems to have forgiven him. 

He finds the bed quickly in the dark, and there are strong, warm arms waiting for him, and he doesn’t hesitate to curl himself into Ethan’s body, tucking his head into Ethan’s chest, clutching at his hoodie. The bed is so soft and warm, and he is so relieved that Ethan’s gotten over his annoyance that he lets the tears continue to fall. His body shakes slightly and a damp patch spreads on Ethan’s hoodie. 

Ethan hugs him tight, one hand making slow circles on Grayson’s back, just the way he likes it. Grayson feels safe, here in Ethan’s arms, letting himself be vulnerable in a way he never can with anyone else. He really does believe that they must have been conjoined in the womb, why else would he only ever feel completely whole when he’s touching Ethan like this?

“I’m sorry.” Ethan whispers when Grayson’s tears fade away to slow breaths. His own voice sounds suspiciously raspy, like he’s been crying too. “I’m sorry I was a dick. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I know.” Grayson mumbles, his voice muffled by Ethan’s wet hoodie. “S’okay.” Ethan squeezes him lightly in response and Grayson giggles. “Your hoodies all wet.”

“Eww.” Ethan laughs, wiggling out from under Grayson. “You’re gross, man.” He tugs at his wet hoodie, pulling it off and chucking in onto Grayson’s abandoned bed on the floor. He hisses slightly at the cold air, quickly tucking himself back under the covers. Grayson pulls off his hoodie too, not mentioning the dampness on the hood. It’s too hot in this bed for hoodies anyway, due to the proximity of their bodies and the amount of hot, damp tears shed recently.

They both lie back down, the tiny bed forcing them close together, but they don’t mind, not anymore. Ethan lets out a roaring yawn, signaling the end of their emotional sesh, and they settle back into the familiar closeness, drifting to sleep, all arguments forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

As is the norm for Grayson, he wakes early, at what Ethan would probably call a ridiculous hour. He’s warm, and comfortable, and there’s a deep pull of arousal lingering in his stomach from his dream. He’ still half in it, in fact, he can practically smell the sweat of hot bodies moving together, hear grunting moans and gasping breaths, feel a warm body tucked up behind him, damp breaths on his neck, a heavy hardness against his lower back…

Grayson blinks slowly in the soft light. His morning erection is straining against his boxers and he moves his hand down slowly, taking his time, knowing Ethan won’t be awake for hours. His dream still feels so real. He lets his eyelids flutter shut, trying to hang on to the last tendrils of his dream as he strokes himself through his boxers. 

A sudden, rumbling snore right in his ear makes Grayson flinch, his eyes shooting open, suddenly very awake. His breath catches in his throat as he realises that his ‘dream’ at least partly, is actually reality. Fully alert now, he remembers he is currently in a very small hotel room bed with his brother, and that damp breath on his neck is Ethan’s, that warm body behind him is Ethan’s, that intoxicating smell of sweat is Ethan, and that heavy hardness against his lower back… Christ, Grayson’s head is reeling, his prick jumps with arousal, that’s Ethan’s hard cock, pressed right into his back, balls nestled between Grayson’s ass cheeks. 

Oh, God. Grayson can barely think straight. It’s been a long time since he’s been in a position like this, hard and sharing a bed with someone. It feels good, it’s been too long. He pushes the voice screaming ‘that’s your twin brother!’ out of his head, too dizzy with arousal to think about how wrong this is. Ethan snores again, loudly, in Grayson’s ear, making his whole body rumble, which just makes his painfully hard cock jump again in approval. Grayson lets out a shaky breath, thinking hard. Ethan is a heavy sleeper, it takes a lot to wake him up, and right now he is definitely fast asleep. He won’t be awake for hours. Surely he’d never even know if Grayson just…

Grayson whimpers as his hand wraps around his own cock. It’s already slick with precum, and although the angle is awkward, and he can barely move his arm for fear of jostling Ethan and waking him up, or worse, making him roll away in his sleep and take his hot, hard body away from where it is now, pressed against Grayson’s back.

Grayson’s hand is moving fast, sliding up and down his cock, making him bite his lip with the effort of keeping quiet. He freezes suddenly as Ethan snores again, and shifts a bit in his sleep, moving his legs and causing, oh Christ, Grayson barely restrains himself for moaning out loud as Ethan’s hard cock slips downwards, nestling right against Grayson’s ass. 

Still asleep, Ethan lets out a soft sound that goes straight to Grayson’s cock. He’s obviously having one of those dreams as well. Grayson holds his breath as he feels Ethan’s hips shift slightly, pressing forward. Ethan lets out another soft sound, and Grayson cant take it anymore, his hand starts moving fast on his own cock again.

The voice in the back of his head is screaming at him to stop, Ethan will kill him if he ever finds out about this, but somehow, Grayson can’t bring himself to stop, especially with the way Ethan’s rutting clumsily against him, pressing his hardness into Grayson’s back and making soft moaning sounds. 

He feels Ethan come before he does, feels the hot wetness of Ethan’s come shooting all over his lower back, and when Ethan’s sleep laced voice moans “Gray,” Grayson blacks out, his own come splattering over his fist, his hand moving fast, not thinking about how he could wake Ethan with his movement.

When he comes around again, panting hard and covered in come, he realises that Ethan has rolled away from behind him, and he feels terrified suddenly, the realisation of what they’ve just done crashing down on him.

“Grayson?” Ethan’s voice is unreadable and Grayson rolls over, slowly, feeling like a man who’s been told to walk the plank. Ethan is sitting up, leaning back of his elbows, but Grayson cant meet his eyes straight away. He feels dirty and ashamed, he’s just soft of taken advantage of his sleeping brother. He looks up slowly, taking in Ethan’s bare chest, which is rising and falling quickly, before meeting Ethan’s wide eyes.

“Grayson. What just happened?”

Grayson’s heart is hammering in his chest. What has he done? “E… Fuck… I’m sorry… I don’t know what I was thinking…” 

“Did we just…?” Ethan looks about as terrified as he feels. He swallows and nods slowly, feeling his face go red. He looks away, waiting for Ethan to freak out.

“Were you awake?” Grayson nods, his face hot with shame.

“Did you like it?” This makes Grayson look up. Ethan’s face is open, vulnerable, hopeful, and Grayson realises that Ethan must have been awake, at least for some of it, and he liked it. That thought makes Grayson’s tired cock jump again, and he feels his sense of shame lessen slightly. He is nodding before he can think about it. 

Ethan’s eyes are wide, and as they stare at each other, his eyes flick to Grayson’s lips. Grayson isn’t quite sure who moves first, but suddenly they are kissing, and Grayson’s world implodes around him, he knows he’ll never be the same again, because this, this that should feel so wrong, feels so perfectly right. His hands are all over Ethan, touching the body he knows so well and pulling it closer, closer. 

It makes sense, really, he supposes, as they lie side by side later that morning, room service breakfast spread out all around them. He’d always known that there were no two people who were as close as he and Ethan, and this is the icing on the cake, bringing them closer than two people had ever been before.


End file.
